MI15-Counter Enhanced Individual Division
by JJAndrews
Summary: A standard mission for a government agent as the wars opening shots are fired.


MI15-Counter Enhanced Individual Division

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter

This takes place between Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows

Years ago the British Government created a special taskforce to combat magical threats to the UK. These individuals were given special training and the latest in military hardware to combat dangerous witches and wizards and to protect all of Muggle kind.

Jason Stance moved at a crouch through the forest. It was a moonless night so moving undetected was easy. Jason was tall and well built with broad shoulders and black hair which reached his shoulders. His blue eyes were constantly moving, looking for any threat to him. The MI15 agent was wearing the latest in military equipment. His body armour was painted black and it was well articulated offering him complete freedom of movement and protection from an AK47 easily enough. His right gauntlet was equipped with a small flamethrower and on his belt were his main weapons. An MP5 and a pair of Browning Hi-Power pistols. There was also a combat knife and a large collection of grenades, flash bangs and smoke grenades. However, one of his most important devices was his Cancellation Device, a small black box on his belt with two red lights on it flashing at a steady rate. It was his most important tool in his line of work and cost nearly twenty million pounds to produce. Eventually he stopped behind a fallen tree and peered over the top of it to see a trio, two men and one woman, standing around a glowing purple fire. Each one was dressed in black robes with masks over their faces. Jason knew he had found his target. Intelligence from the Ministry of Magic was right for once. With the Auror Office stretched thin the PM had agreed to allow the agents from MI15 to work with the Minister of Magic in fighting the Death Eaters. Jason pulled a radio from his belt and whispered into it.

'Shaka One to Camper One, I am in position.'

' _Are the targets there?'_

'Affirmative now keep your bloody voice down.'

' _You have permission to engage.'_

'Thank you.'

He clipped the radio to his belt and pulled out his MP5, ready for action. Jason knew what to do perfectly. Sandhurst had trained him to lead, the Marines made him a man, the SAS taught him how to fight properly and several tours all over the world had moulded him into a hardened soldier. Now he was fighting magic. Jason jumped over the tree and landed moving forwards in a roll. Quickly he was up again and painted his weapon forwards.

'Hands up!'

'What the?' one of the Death Eaters, the woman, said and turned to look at him.

'MI15! You are under arrest!'

The three Death Eaters looked at each other and laughed. They actually laughed at him. There was no warmth but instead it was cold and cruel as if they had just seen someone they hated having a prank pulled on them.

'They're sending Muggles after us?' one of the men laughed and shook his head. 'Oh they must be getting desperate. My dear, could you deal with this runt?'

'Of course my love,' the woman responded and drew her wand, painting it at Jason. 'Accio weapons!'

Just then the lights on the Cancelation Device flashed more rapidly and a slightly see through shell appeared three feet around Jason before vanishing. He weapons were still in their proper places.

'Stupefy!' one of the men shouted and a jet of red light shot out of his wand towards Jason who stood his ground.

The red light smashed against the magic free orb around the agent before vanishing. The lights flashed faster again just as all three of the Death Eaters unleashed a hail of hexes and spells towards the agent. Jason could feel the device on his belt growing hotter by the second and the lights were flashing so fast it looked as if they were not flashing at all. Now the field around him was an opaque shell as more and more spells uselessly impacted against it. The magic dying as it came close to the man. When at last the Death Eaters stopped their attack Jason looked at each of his stunned enemies and grinned.

'My turn.'

He pulled his MP5 into his shoulder and pulled the trigger, firing at the woman who summed a shield charm which blocked the bullets. Jason moved quickly, running sideways and firing off quick burst to keep his enemies pinned down. They shot more spells at him but Jason dodged them, unwilling to put the Cancellation Device through more strain than necessary. He moved behind a tree and attached his now empty gun back to his belt. He had more ammunition but he didn't have time to reload it. He pulled out his pistols and closed his eyes, sending up a silent prayer to God before charging back into the fight. He charged straight at the woman who sent of a storm of hexes, all of them being blocked by the device which was at its limit. He shoulder barged into her, knocking her to the ground before sending his boot into her neck and then, as three more hexes flickered against his shield, he unleashed seven rounds into the Death Eater killing her.

'Avada kedavra!' the man who called the woman "dear" shouted as a green light began to appear around his wand.

'No you don't!' Jason shouted and jumped sideways as the killing curse missed him by inches.

The device on his belt made a groaning noise as the lights popped off in flashes at the power of the curse. Jason grabbed it and hurled it with all his strength at the Death Eater who tried to kill him. It cancelled out the man's shield charm and then exploded, creating a green orb of light which vaporised the Death Eater. One left. Jason gripped his pistols in a relaxed but firm position as his opponent got into a practiced duelling stance with his wand.

'Do you want to surrender?' he asked.

'Rot in Hell Muggle!' the wizard shouted and fired a red jet of light at Jason who dodged it.

That stunning spell was followed by a dozen more as Jason dodged each one, running in a wide circle around the wizard before he jumped into a ditch nearby. He quickly but silently crawled out till he was behind a tree. Jason watched there as the wizard walked slowly and carefully towards the ditch. Jason had to time this perfectly. Slowly and carefully he moved behind the wizard and then aimed his gun at his enemies back. With three quick pulls of the trigger he killed his last enemy who fell into the ditch. Sighing in relief at surviving another battle Jason holstered his weapons and picked up the two still intact ones to be handed to the Ministry of Magic. Jason pulled out his radio and called base.

'Shake One to Camper One. Mission accomplished. All targets dead.'

' _Well done Shaka One. Sending in helicopter and cleanup crew now.'_

'Thank you Camper One. I'll report in at base when I get back.'

' _Good. See you at base.'_

 **AN: I've had this idea in my head for ages now and I just wanted to get it out there. Please review and give me your thoughts on this little one shot.**


End file.
